Un petit souvenir de Kate
by Mes-Fics-Mes-Histoires
Summary: Vous découvrirez dans cette fiction , Hayleen Caffrey, la fille de Neal, et une Kate en réalité vivante, pas très commode. (Résumé nul, je sait mais bon...)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut ! Je vous met le chapitre de ma nouvelle fic qui comportera un nombre de chapitre indéterminé. On se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

_**Point De Vue de Neal**_

Je suis Neal Caffrey, un ancien faussaire, et actuellement un consultant pour le FBI. J'ai une fille, Hayleen, elle a 14 ans et elle est très intelligente. En ce moment je suis avec Alex et Hayleen est chez Peter. Alex est encore une fois allée chez Mozzie pour un petit gadget, c'est sa la différence entre elle et moi, j'ai arrêté alors qu'elle a continué.

* * *

Alex se rapproche de moi et tout a coup, ses lèvres se vissent aux miennes mais je ne pouvais pas être avec Alex, je la repoussais donc quand tout a coup trois coups se firent entendre a la porte

**-Papa ! Ouvre-moi!**

**-Entre c'est ouvert** , cria-je tandis q'Alex et moi nous regardions en chiens de faïence

Hayleen entra paniquée et essoufflée, elle pleurait et se dirigea immédiatement vers mon lit. Elle pris son téléphone et commençait a diffuser un message vocal

* * *

_**Message Vocal**_

**-Bonjour Hayleen, je suis une des connaissances de ton père, Curtis Hagen. Dis lui que vous devez venir au 159 Dale Street demain a 18h et que si vous venez avec l'agent, tu mourras. Si toi tu ne viens pas, c'est ton petit papa qui mourra! A demain Hayleen**

_**Fin Du Message Vocal**_

* * *

Je vais devoir mettre ma fille en danger pour ce connard ! Bon, je vais lui apprendre a tirer et je vais emporter deux flingues.

**-Ma puce sa va aller, je vais appeler Sara et elle va nous aider a nous en sortir, **essayais-je de la rassurer voyant qu'elle pleurait

**-Mais il va en tuer un de nous deux ! **cria-elle

**-Alex, rentre chez toi s'il te plaît**, dis-je en appelant Sara

* * *

_**CONVERSATION **_**_TÉLÉPHONIQUE_**

**-Allo? **Dit elle

**-Sara, viens a la maison, on a un gros problème et Haleen et totalement paniquée**

**-Neal ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? **Cria-elle

**-Rien ! Hagen nous a menacés avec le portable d'Hayleen**

**-Viens a la maison!**

_**FIN DE CONVERSATION **_**_TÉLÉPHONIQUE_**

* * *

**-Elle arrive ?** Demanda Hayleen

**-Oui ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas**, la rassurais-je

J'allais rapidement vers le coin cuisine et remplis deux verres, l'un de vin et l'autre de soda et passais sur la terrasse pour prendre ma nouvelle toile. Cette toile représentait le soir ou Kate était sortie de l'avion pour me donner Hayleen mais que l'avion avait explosé. Haylenn avait été projetée vers l'avant et Peter l'avait rattrapée au vol, j'ai encore ce petit mot qui était dans la veste d'Hayleen, il disait :"Neal, si tu a ce mot c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Cet enfant et de toi et c'est une fille. D'après son acte de naissance, elle s'appelle Hayleen mais c'est toi le pro des pseudos. Cache la d'Adler et protège la. Je t'aime. Kate". Je vais montrer ma toile a Hay' et lui montrer le mot, elle sera contente, elle qui voulais tant connaitre sa mère. J'allais donc vers mon lit avec le toile et le mot. Hayleen regarda la toile avec attention et tendit la main pour attraper son verre de soda.

**-C'est qui sur le tableau ?** Demanda-elle

**-Ta mère et toi...**Dis-je simplement

**-Elle est en vie ?**

**-Non**

**-Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**-Kate**

**-Je lui ressemble ?**

**-Un peu**

**-Tu l'aimais ?**

**-Oui, beaucoup**

**-Et Sara ?**

**-C'est ****différent**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je pense pas que je dois parler de ce genre de choses avec toi Hay' ! **La grondais-je

**-Ok**

**-Va te coucher, je vais sortir un petit moment avec Sara. Okay ?**

**-D'accord papa ! A demain et amuse toi bien avec Sara**

J'allais vers elle et lui fit un bisous sur le front avant de mettre l'alarme et de fermer a clefs pour aller retrouver Sara chez elle. Je ne sait pas si nous allons reparler de notre relation mais je sait qu'elle va nous aider Hay' et moi a nous en sortir.

* * *

_**ELLIPSE DE TROIS HEURES**_

**-Sara, je vais rentrer, Hayleen m'attends et je veut pas te déranger plus longtemps. Merci pour ton aide...** Dis-je alors que Sara se relevait

**-Non ! Reste encore un peu**

**-Je peut pas Sara, tu le sait !**

**-Juste 5 minutes !** Suplia-elle

**-Passe a la maison demain. Et en attendant, tu me permet de faire quelque chose ?**

**-Toujours aussi gentleman mon cher !**

**-Toujours, toujours**, plaisantais-je

Je m'approchais d'elle et plaça une main sur sa taille, l'autre étant sur sa joue, et rapprochai mon visage du sien, puis doucement, lentement, je scellais nos lèvres. Sara me rendis mon baiser mais nous dûmes rapidement nous séparer a cause d'un manque d'air très présent.

**-A demain Sara**, dis-je en partant

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà parti.

* * *

_**Re-coucou ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi du petit Caffrey qui est papa au final ? Laissez moi des reviews pour que je sache si je continue ou pas...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Point de vue de Sara**

Neal m'a embrassé et je lui ai rendu son baisé. Je sais que Neal veut être avec moi depuis longtemps mais je ne peut pas effacer son baisé avec Alex de ma mémoire. Je ne veut pas non plus remplacer Kate, je sais qu'elle est en vie et que quand elle va revenir elle voudra reprendre sa vie la ou elle l'a laissée mais je ne veut plus me sentir frustrée quand Neal frôle le bas de mon dos, je ne veut plus me contenter de quelques baisés quand il veut me montrer qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut continuer ou nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je ne sait plus ce que je veut, Neal ou l'assurance que Kate peut revenir et vivre comme avant ?

* * *

**Point de vue d'Hayleen**

Papa est rentré aux alentours de minuit et il m'a aussitôt rejoins dans son lit. Depuis que j'ai 8 ans je fais des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir alors papa dors souvent avec moi pour que je n'en fasse pas. Mon père et moi on est très proches et je devines facilement quand il est inquiet, malheureux,amoureux ou encore, comme maintenant, en colère.

**-Papa, pourquoi t'es en colère ? **Demandais-je doucement

**-C'est rien mon ange dors... **Coupa mon père.

**-Que si tu m'apprends a peindre aussi bien que toi**

**-Demain c'est promis**

**-Je t'aime papa**

**-Moi aussi puce**

Je me tournais et je sentis papa se lever. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis immédiatement

* * *

Point de vue de Neal

Quand Hayleen fut tournée vers l'autre coté du lit je me levais et sortit ma peinture. Je commençais par peindre ses cheveux roux, puis son visage fin, j'ajoutais ses yeux, son nez et je finit par sa bouche fine et rouge. Tout en elle m'obsédais, autant ses long cheveux roux que sa bouche. Quand je pensais a Sara, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer l'amour que je ressent pour elle, a celui que je ressentais pour Kate et ce que je ressentais pour Kate est bien inférieur a ce que je ressent pour Sara. Il était 3h du matin et j'avais une envie folle de l'appeler pour entendre sa voix. Je ne pensais qu'a elle, mon esprit revoyait encore et encore notre baisé de fin de soirée sans jamais me laisser de répit.

* * *

Point de vue de Kate

Cela fait maintenant plus de 14 ans que je suis enfermée chez un certain Tyler Bennet, le "demi-frère" de Neal. Hayleen me manque, Neal me manque et mon ancienne vie aussi, je me souvient encore du regard bleu azur de ma fille, les yeux de son père et sa bouche fine et rosée, elle avait tout de son père et rien de moi, absolument rien. Je ne me raccroche qu'a elle, aux peu de photos que me montre mon bourreau, sa photo de classe de cette année et ses quelques post sur Facebook, toutes ces photos avec Sara, Neal, Peter, Elisabeth et elle. Hayleen n'a pas mes yeux bleu pale ni mes cheveux noirs de jais, ni encore mon sourire, juste le visage sans défauts de son père. J'entends la poignée tourner, la porte s'ouvre et j'entends ses pas, il me montre la photo qu'Hayleen vient de poster sur Facebook, ou elle pose avec son père et Sara qui s'embrassent. Je sent l'espoir me quitter, mon coeur se briser et je sens mes larmes monter

**-Ty' libère moi, s'il te plait. Il est passé a autre chose, il ne m'aime plus**

**-Dommage, je t'aimais bien moi**

Je le vois ouvrit la porte et je l'entends me dire que je peux sortir, mes yeux se fermant automatiquement au contact de la lumière me prouve que ce n'est pas un reve. Je me mets a courir vers l'appartement de Neal, vite, toujours plus vite.

* * *

Point de vue d'Hayleen

Je suis au collège avec Maya et James quand papa arrive dans ma classe de maths. Il me demande de venir et je crois que sa me fait peur. Ses yeux sont rouges de colère, sa voix est dure et je sait qu'il m'a vue fumer une cigarette ce matin devant le collège

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? **

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous aura plu et j'espère aussi une petite review pour me le confirmer ou me dire que non. **

**Kiss everyone ! **


End file.
